Metabolic syndrome is characterized by a group of metabolic risk factors, including abdominal obesity, atherogenic dyslipidemia (e.g., high triglyceride levels, low HDL cholesterol levels, and high LDL cholesterol levels), hypertension, insulin resistance, prothrombotic state (e.g., high fibrinogen or plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 levels), and proinflammatory state (e.g., elevated C-reactive protein levels). Metabolic syndrome has become increasingly common in the United States. It is estimated that over 50 million Americans have this disorder. There is a need to develop novel drugs to effectively treat this disorder.